


Three Demons and a Baby

by lucidwaking



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidwaking/pseuds/lucidwaking





	1. Chapter 1

"How do we find three demons and a baby?" Detective Decker huffed to her off all partner. He expected that sort of thing from a guy named Lucifer but-

"Three demons and a baby one of my favorite movies, not as good as the original though." Lucifer replied. 

"So true, so true..."

He walked back to his desk and tried to focus on his paperwork, but it nagged at him. So he decided to Google it. It pulled up an episode of a show called  _Your Pretty Face is Going to Hell._

Pretty weird, but that must've been what they were talking about. He pushed it to the back of his mind and went back to work. 


	2. Chapter 2

He was trying to fall asleep that night and struggling. Thoughts of the day, of his cases, of his ex wife, and his personal failings haunted his pillow. 

_Lucifer called it a movie, that wasn't a movie. The guy is pretty strange maybe... But didn't he say it wasn't as good as the original?_

For the rest of the night he fought the urge to Google it again. Surely, there was a movie called  _Three Demons and A Baby_. What other possible explanation could there be?


End file.
